


God or Destiny

by MissComicGirl



Category: Daredevil (TV)
Genre: Happy Ending, M/M, Night, frienship, years
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-01
Updated: 2015-11-01
Packaged: 2018-04-29 08:00:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,994
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5120897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissComicGirl/pseuds/MissComicGirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Matt have something with the night, and it take him year to know that it's not the night, is what happen in her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	God or Destiny

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! First things first, I have to say that i'm so sorry if something it's not grammatical correct, it's just...English is not my mother lenguage so yeah, i still try to learn about it... so don't go so rude on me, the nex time i would try more and better, promise.
> 
> So, i hope you like it.

Matt have something with the night, maybe, and foggy voice sound in his brain its because you’re blind or because you’re a vigilant but its not that, he doesn’t understand why he like it so much its like something stuck in his head . When he was a kid he was awake all night waiting for his father to come home so when he did, Matt normally patch him up and then go to sleep, it was common norm. But then all the bullshit of the accident happens and now he is incapable for patch his dad, he feels lost and sad but he have his father so he doesn’t feel empty when its dark and he finish his homework he just sit there for hours in the night, just listening all the city, in some way, a weird way he keep telling himself, he enjoy it and permit him love it, even when he knows he shouldn’t love the city because lets face it, Hell's Kitchen was, in fact, fucked up.

He never believe in destiny, something about growing up in Hells Kitchens made him incapable of believe in destiny, so when his father got shot and then death, he pulls his knees on the grown and cry, cry a lot, he knows that than was not destiny, because destiny would not let good people die, destiny would not kill his dad and leave a blind kid by is own. He was angry, but not with God, in fact for some reason he pray, there in the grown, with the knees full of the blood of his dad, full of memory, incapable of see his face, he prays and he wish that one day God let him to make them pay.

When this happens, it’s in the night.

 

ººº

The catholic orphan it wasn’t bad, for his sense going crazy it’s a little annoying but he finds a way to distract himself, normally he pray and he its doing that thing more often than the regulars kids, and its because its silent, and calmly and the way Father Lantom talk to him, in sore way make him feel safe, but he don’t let the feeling get more dipper, because something of his mother teach him its when you care for someone they left you with all your emotions and that’s kind of sucks. He doesn’t remember his mother, when he is alone, and that happen a lot, he let his head filed up with all the words his father used to describe her, he try so hard to imagine her and how she would be if she stay with him, he tell himself that she have reasons, major reasons, and something about no appearance when his dad die make him feel angry and disappointed. And he knows, for someone that young its not normal feel so much rage.

But again, he remember.

 

Major reason.

 

ººº

 

The emotion that he have when he meet Stick was bad.

He knows it the moment he saw him that old men was bad, and mean. But for some reason he want to teach Matt, want to teach him control about his sense, and teach him how defeat himself and make other people suffer with it, Matt doesn’t feel pretty good with the last one, but never object anything that the old men want to teach him, because he feels lonely and he don’t treat him like he has made of glass in fact he treats him like he was a boxer bag and Matt want to learnt how not to be a boxer bag, he want to be the boxer.

And that make the crap out of him.

When he aloud himself to change the way he feels about the norm his mom teach him, was the day that Stick call him weak, and unworthy and lose of his time and left, It was night when that happens and he stay there that night and the following night, he keep training alone, his brain call him masochists but he never listen, he jus keep punching the bag in front of him, made he was a kid, but he lost his innocence and only left him with anger, and hate.

He prays to God, and promise one day Stick would see that he make a mistake.

 

ººº

 

The day he meets Foggy – Franklin – Nelson he don’t know how to feel about this guy, since Stick, Matt learn how to listen the heartbeat of someone and he notice that Foggy heartbeat its pretty fast, and Matt recognize, it’s the same people have when he knows him normally people only have a little crush and then again disappear, Matt knows he grow up to be a handsome men and he knows it because people tell him, but he its not good with people question so he waits for the typical question about his blindness but they never came.

\- You are a pretty, pretty hot guy –

\- I mean, it should be good with the girl –

He doesn’t have a flirt for his words, and the conversation go on and for the first time Matt feels good with it, maybe this guy has a crush on him and maybe Matt don’t deal very well things like emotions but shit,they can be friend

They can?

The heartbeat of Foggy never decrees, is always up and it’s like calming sound to matt hears

Maybe

They can be more that just friends.

 

 

ººº

 

The first time when he heard the heart beat of foggy accelerate for someone who doesn’t is him, it’s the night that Foggy tells him about Marci, and how good Marci was in bed, and than she would be a kick-ass lawyer and things like that, Matt doesn’t feel good about her, and when he meets her a week after he knows he hate her, even knowing that he don’t have the right to hate her.

But it’s not important because he know he hate her back, also know that listen conversation of others people its rude burits not like he can avoid it

\- Foggy Bear, you understand why you cannot let people see you with him – her voice is soft and rude all the same time

\- I don’t care what people think about him – Foggy its angry, really upset– And if you are with me, you have to accept me, and that includes Matt -

But Foggy…- and that is the last thing Matt listens, because he is running like pretty fast.

They look good, or better say that is what Foggy say about them, he is always talking about her and that make Matt jealous and angry and sad, Foggy is lying and that its what hurt Matt most, Foggy is incapable of trust him, Matt think than he don’t wanna have that emotions, Foggy is his friend.

His only friend.

The relationship last 3 months and the only that Foggy say is

\- She is a bitch, like a demon, like the very close friend of Satan –

Matt doesn’t say anything more and Foggy either, and that its damm good.

 

ººº

 

Matt have something about the night, he doesn’t know why, because in his experience they always gone wrong, and Matt thinks, when he is in the top of the building listening the city, that even if he save someone tonight, he could lost other cause that it’s the problem with Hell Kitchen, nobody is safe, not even him.

Its horrible know that that night, when he is in the floor cover in his blood and blood of his enemies, when he thinks nothing gonna be worst because he is pretty damm sure that day it’s the day, it’s the same day that Foggy discover his other job, kick the shitt of bad people who do horrible stuff.

That night Foggy stay, he doesn’t talk and neither Matt, but that it’s because he can’t think he is between life and death, so he sleep, hoping that Foggy will be there for the mornings.

And he stay, but nothing good happen.

Maybe he lost Foggy.

 

Forever.

 

ººº

 

Matt doesn’t believe in destiny, for him that thing is stupid, but some day are more hard that others, some days he just lay down on his sofa, tells himself that this is what it have to do, this is why all in his life was the way it ways, why he push the older man out of the road, why his father won his last battle and then got shot, why he meet stick and more important why he meets Foggy Nelson.

Shitt, he misses him so badly.

He loves him.

And then again, he keeps wake up all night even if he its not fighting, he just think, for hours, and make illogical toughs around all the Devil of Hell's Kitchen. He wants to promise Foggy that he would not do it again, but he can’t. Its destiny. And Matt hate that word, because have so much meaning and its stupid to think about it, but more that he grow up more that he actually believes it, Its annoying and normally that shitt stuck in his head one day or two, normally he go to the chore and talk to Father Lantom, but nothing make him feel better, nothing.

Always ask himself, its god? Or its destiny? Or its both?

He slap himself mentally because god sake, he should saving people not thinking about this things and felling bad for himself.

 

 

ººº

 

Intelligent and problems go hand by hand, that is a fact, so more intelligent you got more problems will you got as well, its like a law, and maybe its because normal people hate intelligent people or people its afraid of people who has intellect more that usual, many people in so many country’s know this, all big genius always have problems with others that is the way people react to intellect. Matt don’t think he is intelligent, he only read too much for a normal person, and normally memorize everything he read, but that it’s not intelligent, its just luck and he knows it.

In fact he was by far is too stupid to understand everyone, he doesn’t know how to deal with feelings and he its pretty sure he don’t understand themes like math and physic, and maybe that it’s why he thinks he is stupid, remembering things is not the same that knowing things, but sure even him know one thing or two.

But in the matter of heart he is more impulsive that thinker, he don’t over think every situation, he is animal, he is instinct, he knows what to do in the moment, more that mentally it’s a thing of the heart.

A thing of the heart.

He listen to the Foggy heartbeats one block again, he is in the door waiting for him, for be with him. He opens the door more and pulls the collar of his shirt, without a word he kiss Foggy deeply, it’s a battle of tongues, its wet and hot, and Matt cant think other place to be, he touch his body like he cant have enough.

Its sexy, its love.

And when the air it’s necessary and he hear Foggy word full of hope, love and grateful, he knows how to respond then.

\- I love you – Foggy whisper in his hear

\- I love you too – Matt reply

Matt doesn’t wanna think about this, this is right, this feels right, this time he doesn’t pray to god, he have more things to do, the lost time, the kisses that he want to given in the past now it’s the moment to do it.

So he doesn’t think about the stupid rule make years ago, by a woman how never love him and never care for him.

Tonight he have someone who loves him.

Even with his obvious and stupid obsession about the night.

 

Because, Matt have something with the night.

**Author's Note:**

> Give me a comment if you like it, and if you not, and if you're boring, i don't know :)
> 
> Live long and Prosper x.


End file.
